


人形手纸

by leonoreAz



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonoreAz/pseuds/leonoreAz





	人形手纸

我需要泰勒，泰勒需要玛拉。

于是我成为了泰勒，泰勒成为玛拉，我们成为彼此的需要。泰勒是我的人形手纸，也是他自己的人形手纸，每个皱褶里都塞满了欲望的粘液。

“吞下去，”我说，学着十几个失眠的夜晚里穿过墙壁的声音，“吞下去，我的人形手纸。”

泰勒抬眼看了看我，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地含着我的阴茎，他的舌尖滑过马眼，然后我射进了他的嘴里。

他似乎还没做好准备，尽管我早已提醒过，却还是下意识想往后退去，于是我摁住了他的头，泰勒的短发刺得我的手掌有些发疼发麻。但我看见他的喉结上下滚动了一轮，他吞下去了，吞下了我的精液。

当我在他嘴里射完最后一滴精液时，泰勒又看了我一眼，他跪在我的两腿间，活像街边最廉价的婊子，两腿一张，谁都能上。

我猜他在学玛拉，因为玛拉就是个婊子，他在学玛拉，就像我在学他。

玛拉是个婊子，泰勒也是个婊子，我只拍了拍他的头——他的头发又一次扎得我手疼——他就心领神会地转过身，像狗一样，像玛拉一样趴在了床上。泰勒抬起他的屁股，两瓣臀肌夹得很紧，却高高地翘起，我看到我要进入的地方。

这让我想起了那些佯装清纯处女的婊子，费尽心思用力把阴道夹紧，仿佛要夹断男人塞在里面的阴茎。

泰勒就是这样的婊子。

他趴在床上，抬起屁股，等我去操他。而我伸出右手，使劲地揉了揉，在黝黑结实的肌肤上留下几道转瞬即逝的指痕，中间的小洞被我的动作掰开，再绷紧。掰开、绷紧。他的阴茎垂在两腿之间，比他的肤色稍白，就像一抹尴尬的鲜奶油，涂在滋滋冒着热气的五分熟牛扒上。

人形手纸。我还在揉泰勒的屁股，人形手纸。

泰勒扭了扭腰，肩胛耸起的肌肉块也动了起来。

七分熟。

我摸上他的腰，手指压在他肌肉间的沟壑上，划上去，沿着背中央再滑下来，重新回到往下凹的腰。他的背脊被我划得痒得发抖。

七分熟，牛扒的奶油开始融化。

我把粘稠的润滑剂从他的后腰倒下，那支被他放在床头，和玛拉一起用过的润滑剂。留着玛拉的指纹，玛拉的气味。我将玛拉的体液倾倒，涂抹在他的屁股上，亮晶晶的，反着光，就像覆了一层透明的塑料薄膜。玛拉的薄膜。

九分熟，到处沾满了玛拉的唾液。

我又揉了把泰勒的屁股，紧实而有弹性，玛拉的体液将我和泰勒粘结起来，将我的手黏在他肉感的屁股上，紧紧地贴合着，仿佛天生就该如此，仿佛那是我的手的最终归宿。

然后我的手探往了归宿的更深处，那个入口，那个收缩着的洞，泰勒的屁眼。我的手指抠挖着，屈起，按压，探索，泰勒温暖的肠壁包裹起我的手指。

我全熟的归宿。

当我触碰到一个有些韧性的地方，泰勒开始猛地颤抖，身上的肌肉都在抖，他的身体正发生一场小型地震。按压、按压。

我伸进了第二根手指，同一个地方，屈起第二个指节，我在那片敏感的区域小小地搅动着，泰勒的背上渗出汗珠，然后滚落到腰间，再往下，他的体液和玛拉的体液开始交融。

这是他们做爱的另一种方式，另一种体液交换。

泰勒被我的手指操着，又在和玛拉做爱，于是他腿间的阴茎开始勃起，我看见那块鲜奶油融化，到处流淌。

我开始思考牛扒上的奶油的存在意义。

但我还是用手指把泰勒的屁眼操开了，我听见他在喘气，那是手纸被揉皱的声响，痛苦又快乐，牛扒冒着热气，从里到外彻底熟烂了。

所以我操了进去，把我的鸡巴狠狠地送进去，泰勒随即仰起头，发出一声低吼，像远古的某种野兽，沙哑着嗓音，在猎人的枪下挣扎，而他在我的阴茎下求饶。

快点儿，他喘着气，还叫了我一声宝贝。

噢宝贝。

你的宝贝儿正在操你。

我把鸡巴抽出大半，又用力捅到底，一直到睾丸拍打上他肉感的屁股，大开大合，带着润滑剂痴腻的水声，黏在我的耳膜上。

泰勒撞到木质床板，一下又一下。

“闭嘴婊子，你可正爽着。”我又学着做完他在隔壁说的话，只是回应从玛拉的娇喘变成了泰勒的喘息，每个喘气的间隙充斥着各种脏话。

他的声音让我感觉自己像在操一只熊，泰勒真该好好学学怎么当一个合格的婊子。

我的手在床边摸了摸，阴茎因为我的动作碾过他的前列腺，泰勒又发出一声低吼，然后我就将他自己的三角内裤——那条能完美凸显屁股形状的紧身款——揉成团塞进他的嘴里。

他“呜呜”地叫唤了几声，我猜他想说几句废话，或者只是单纯的熊叫，但都无关紧要，总之，他的所有语句会在下一秒便被我顶得支离破碎，比他背上密布的汗珠更碎。

当我再将老二重重地插进去时，泰勒自喉间发出的一声熊叫被嘴里的内裤完整地包裹起来，我告诉他这样叫床好听多了，还说或许以后他和玛拉做爱时也应该塞条内裤。

泰勒扭着身体闷哼了几声，他或许想让我滚，并尽力将话语付诸实际，可他的屁眼已经被我操熟了，他在我的身下化成肌肉滩，融化的泰勒从不具有任何威慑力。

我扶着他的腰，将他用力拽过来好捅到更深处，我的阴茎只在进行生硬的活塞运动，抽、插、抽、插，没有任何技巧，你也不需要运用任何技巧去讨好一个婊子，你们都只是为了泄欲。

就像人形手纸，我和泰勒都是人形手纸。

接着我把泰勒翻了个面，那张被情欲熏得黑红的脸在我面前喘着粗气，于是我将内裤抽出来，又一次插入我的阴茎。

抽、插、抽、插。

我摸着泰勒的奶子，嘴里叫着玛丽、萝丝，或者艾丽，我用手指感受泰勒的乳头逐渐硬起的过程，然后继续叫着：莉莉、凯特、贝拉……

泰勒的奶子在我手里揉捏变形，我用挑逗女人的方式抚弄泰勒，或许我还将指甲掐进那个浅浅的凹陷，直到泰勒也喊了一声玛拉。

我说露丝、贝琪，噢萝薇娜你真棒。

泰勒哑着嗓子回答：“用力，玛拉，宝贝儿，用力。”

玛拉，玛拉，玛拉。一切又回到了玛拉，玛拉的气味，玛拉的体液，玛拉的奶子。泰勒叫着玛拉，而我正在操着玛拉。玛拉宝贝儿。

最后我把精液射进了玛拉体内。

泰勒蜷起脚趾，那双粗壮的大腿几乎要将我的腰夹断，我俯下身，吻了他的喉结，然后是胡渣，再到嘴角，我尝到了他嘴里我的精液的味道。当我将舌头伸进去时，他又一次夹紧了屁股，我听到了我在他耳边说的最后一句话：

“泰勒，我操你妈。”


End file.
